Handguards are designed to protect the shooter from being burned due to contact with the hot barrel of a firearm. Frequently, handguards are configured to facilitate the connection of firearm accessories (e.g., optics, laser, night vision device, foregrips, bipod, etc.) to the firearm. Since contact between the handguard and the barrel can decrease the accuracy of a firearm, handguards configured to keep the firearm barrel free floating may be used to increase accuracy.
In general, a Kalashnikov rifle or AK-type rifle (e.g., AK-47, AKM, AK-74, etc.) uses a handguard and a gas tube cover to protect the shooter from being burned. Typically, a first end of the handguard is supported by the receiver and a second end is supported by a handguard retaining cap positioned about the barrel. As such, the prior art handguard found on most AK-type rifles is non-free floating because the second end of the handguard is supported by the barrel. While free float construction handguards are known, they are not well suited to being adapted for use with, or retrofit to, AK-type rifles.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for the handguard system disclosed herein. It is to the provision of a handguard system that is configured to address these needs, and others, that the present invention is primarily directed.